


Of eye serum, kisses, and the misery of the Christmas retail season

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: Prompt fill for MadAlien - "Okay, that's enough"
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 121
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	1. It's a beautiful morning...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/gifts), [DelphinaBoswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphinaBoswell/gifts).



What had started out as a ploy for Patrick’s ministrations (under the guise of the need for a steady hand) quickly became a weekly ritual. David, long legs dangling off the centre table where he sat, Patrick between his legs, gently applying the eucalyptus under-eye serum, trading soft swipes for warm kisses, as David outlined the plans for the week. 

It had taken more than a few awkward customer interactions to convince David that this tender song and dance needed to happen prior to the store opening, but now it was routine, and both men looked forward to the quiet time together before the craziness of the day began. 

The Christmas season had been kind to the Rose Apothecary. Unfortunately, there was an inverse relationship between the success of the business, and the ability for David and Patrick to _connect_ , and after a weekend of vendor visits and family obligations, both men arrived at the store early Monday morning already overextended, with little energy and enthusiasm for much of anything. They set to work with the opening tasks, and when finished, set up on the centre table to debrief on what needed to occur in this last week before Christmas. 

Just as before, Patrick tended to David’s eye serum, while David systematically went through the exhausting number of items on the to do list. Part way through, he looked up at the clock, and realized that they had accomplished their morning chores much faster than usual. He caught Patrick’s wrist as he moved to apply another stripe, the heat in David’s gaze unmistakable when Patrick’s surprised eyes met his. “ _Okay, that’s enough,_ ” David said, voice half an octave lower, and barely above a whisper. Patrick barely had time to place the jar of eye serum safely on the table as David pulled him towards the back, closing the curtain behind them. 


	2. Behind the curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. This went from G to E fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because DelphinaBoswell appeared to enthusiastically want more.

David turned around to find Patrick looking at him with an amused glint in his eye. “Is there something else you need my steady hand for?”

David groaned, thinking of all the possible permutations and combinations of things their hands, mouths, and other applicable body parts could do, if they only had the time. 

Patrick crowded into David’s space, wrapping his arms around David’s waist, and capturing his lips in a searing, desperate, time-sensitive sort of kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he backed David up, until he bumped into the table, and only then released his lips before spinning David until his back was turned completely toward Patrick. Patrick rucked David’s sweater up and over his head, gently tossing it onto the couch, and out of harm’s way. He not so carefully removed his own top, and kicked his 501s off, and over to the side. David was already one step ahead of Patrick, having removed his own pants, adding them to the pile with his sweater, and pulled the nondescript bottle of lube they kept in the desk drawer ready for use. 

Running his hands down from David’s shoulders to his hands, stopping only to press kisses into the freckles along the way, he braced David’s hands on the table, and grabbed the lube. Flipping the cap with one hand, he used just enough to create the right amount of friction with a minimum amount of mess before slipping his painfully hard cock in between David’s legs. David shuffled his feet, reducing the distance of their stagger, and increasing the pressure on Patrick’s cock. Keeping one hand on David’s hip, Patrick reached around, wrapping his steady hand on David’s erection, expertly stroking him in time with his own thrusts between David’s quivering muscular thighs. 

The ticking of the clock, and the impending arrival of customers heightened the tension, as Patrick kept the pace like a metronome. He could feel David begin to tense, and be overtaken by full body shudders, as he came into Patrick’s hand. Patrick soon followed, muffling his typically loud enthusiastic release by burying his face in David’s back. The two men stood, frozen in place, for a moment before Patrick pressed less-urgent, delicate kisses along David’s shoulder, pulling him to standing and turning him around. David looked wrecked. The kind of wrecked that even eucalyptus eye-serum cannot remediate. 

“Do you think you’re going to make it?” Patrick asked, calling back to a fond memory of the origin of their eye-serum/soft kisses routine. 

Taking the bait, yet still being completely honest in his current state, David replied. “Unclear. Unclear, if I’m going to make it.”

With a grin, Patrick turned to go clean up in the washroom. “Hang in there.” 


End file.
